


25 Days of Ficmas

by OhsnapitsBellamy



Category: SPN, SPN RPF, Supernatural, Supernatural RPF, reader insert - Fandom
Genre: 25 days of ficmas, Angst, Arguments, Christmas Morning, Christmas Tree Decorating, Christmas Tree Lights, Christmas Vacation, Christmas fic, Decorating, Dirty Pictures, Drunken Confessions, F/M, Family, Family Christmas, Fighting, Fingering, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Implied Smut, Kidnapping, Kissing, Love Confessions, Mistletoe, Multi, Ornaments, Poly fic, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Cravings, Pregnant!Reader, Presents, Sam's height comes in handy, Smut, Threesome, Ugly Christmas Sweaters, cabin in the woods, chosen family, confession of love, demon!reader, dirty talking, fireplace, holiday fic, matching sweaters, photoshoot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 13,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22094686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhsnapitsBellamy/pseuds/OhsnapitsBellamy
Summary: This is day one of twenty-five! Welcome to my 25 Days of Ficmas for 2019!Summary: After doing some black friday shopping, you decide to surprise Dean will an early Christmas present.
Relationships: Alexander Calvert/Reader, Alexander Calvert/You, Castiel/Reader, Castiel/You, Charlie Bradbury/Reader, Charlie Bradbury/You, Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester/You, Dean Winchester/You, Gabriel (Supernatural)/Reader, Gabriel (Supernatural)/You, Genevieve Cortese/Jared Padalecki/Reader, Genevieve Cortese/Reader, Jack Kline/Reader, Jack Kline/You, Jared Padalecki/Genevieve Padalecki/Reader, Jared Padalecki/Reader, Jared Padalecki/You, Jensen Ackles/Danneel Harris/You, Jensen Ackles/Reader, Jensen Ackles/Reader/Danneel Ackles, Jensen Ackles/You, Misha Collins/Reader, Misha Collins/You, Richard Speight Jr./Reader, Richard Speight Jr./You, Rob Benedict/Reader, Rob Benedict/You
Kudos: 72





	1. Sweater Sweethearts

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr account @itswinchesterwritings

“Y/N!” Dean called down the hall, his footsteps echoing off the bunker walls as they approached your room “When I went into town earlier to get the mail the post office lady gave me a package, did you order somethin’? Or is it for Sammy?”

Oh my goodness they finally came!” You squealed, leaping up from your bed to grab the box from his hands as he entered your shared room. “Can I use your knife please, babe?

Raising his eyebrow at you, he pulled his utility knife from his pocket and handed it to you. “What’s in there anyway?” 

“It’s a surprise, no peaking.” Moving the box away from him you placed it on your desk, shielding the contents of the package from his view. A smile spread across your lips as you looked over your purchase and gently tucked it behind your back as you turned around. “So do you remember last week I was up all night looking through Black Friday sales?”

Nodding quietly he gave you another questioning look before you continued. 

“Well, I stumbled upon a bit of an early Christmas present for you, and before you complain, just give it a chance. Close your eyes and hold out your hands.” A soft smile crossed Dean’s lips as he did what you asked, and within a few seconds, you placed the gift in his hands. “Alright now open.”

A giddy smile pulled at your lips as Dean opened his eyes, “You bought me an ugly Christmas sweater with Baby on it?”

“When I found it online I knew I needed to buy it for you. Do you like it?”

“Are you kidding me? I love it!” He chuckled and pulled you into his arms as he placed a kiss on your lips. “It’s perfect… though you didn’t need to get me an early present.”

“Of course I did! I mean I bought myself a little something too.” Giving him a wink you turned and pulled a matching sweater from the box, “Now we are sweater sweethearts.”

“There’s no one else on this earth I’d rather be sweater sweethearts with than you Y/N.” He smiled, stealing another kiss. 

“I second that Mr. Winchester.” A giggle left your lips as he pressed a kiss to your nose. “What do you say we slip these on, make ourselves some hot cocoa, and watch Home Alone?”

“Sounds like the perfect start to the holidays to me.”


	2. Kiss It Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an argument with Gabriel, you decide to give him the silent treatment. So he decides to go to drastic measures to get your attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr account @itswinchesterwritings

“C’mon tootsie pop, talk to me.” Gabriel pouted as he followed you throughout the bunker. “I didn’t mean to miss our date again, I just lost track of time.”

Turning your nose up you continued to ignore him as you walked into your room, and shoved your headphones on. Your peace lasted for all of a few seconds before they were snapped away.

“Sweetheart, can we please just talk? I know you’re upset but I’ll make it up to you.” He reasoned, giving you his best puppy dog eyes.

“You said that the last three times and I’ve had enough Gabriel. I’m tired of getting my hopes up, now would you get out!” You huffed, moving to shove him out the door but he simply vanished and reappeared behind you.

“Y/N please, I’m sorry.” He whined, moving toward you with open arms. Pushing him out the door, you slammed it shut and locked it. For extra measures, you grabbed the spray paint from your go bag and painted an angel warding sigil on your door.

“Try getting in now you douchebag.” Tossing your spray paint to the floor, you flopped down on your bed and began to cry. You hated fighting with Gabriel, and normally everything was sweeter than candy between the two of you, but in the last few weeks, everything seemed to turn sour. He’d blown you off the past couple date nights, and last night was the final straw when he forgot about your planned movie night. It seemed like you didn’t matter to him anymore and it was starting to break your heart. Eventually, your cries faded to short whimpers, and you slipped into sleep. A gentle knock stirred you from your sleep a few hours later.

“Y/N?” Sam’s muffled voice sounded through your room, “Dean picked up some dinner if you’re hungry.”

“I’ll be out in a minute.” Sighing softly you wrapped your blanket around your shoulders as you made your way to the library. Just as you made your way through the doorway an invisible force prevented you from entering the room.

“What the hell?” You attempted to move back but you were stuck in the doorway. Shifting your eyes around, you looked up to find mistletoe hanging above your head. “Who hung up the mistletoe?”

“That would be my doing sweetums,” Gabriel mumbled, appearing in front of you, “I hung it up and added a little pizzazz so you wouldn’t be able to leave without a kiss.”

“Gabriel, I swear if you don’t let me go right now…” Shooting him a look you waited for him to let you go

“I will, but not until you hear what I have to say.” He sighed, “I know you’re upset with me and you have every right to be but I promise I haven’t been blowing you off my love. I wanted to get you something special for Christmas, and I remember the story of you told me of your grandmother’s ring that you lost while trapped in purgatory.” 

Suddenly, with the snap of his fingers the ring, along with the chain it had been on appeared in his hand. A soft gasp left your lips as he snapped them again and the necklace appeared around your neck. 

“It took me a while but I finally was able to locate it…” Smiling softly he moved forward and placed his hands on your cheek. “But, now that I’ve found it, I promise I won’t be missing any more date nights with you.”

“Oh sugar, this is the best gift anyone’s ever given me. Thank you, I’m so sorry I was upset with you. I should’ve just listened to you and this all could’ve been avoided.” Sniffling, you looked down at the ring before meeting his gaze. “Thank you so much.”

“Of course baby, now how about that kiss I was promised?” He chuckled, “We are still under the mistletoe.” 

Pulling him close you pressed your lips against his and pulled away with a smile. “So I have one question… how did you know exactly what doorway to put the mistletoe at? I could’ve come through any doorway to make it to the library?”

“Simple, I just mistletoe at all of them.” Laughing softly you shook your head just as Dean’s voice filled the halls. 

“GABRIEL!” 

“Well, there’s my cue.” With the snap of his fingers, the two of you appeared back in your room.

“Don’t you have to go get Dean?” 

“Nah, I’ll let him sweat it out a bit. It’s time for me to make up for lost time with my girl.” He said giving you a wink. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, as I said before leaving feedback, is very important to me and it helps me improve. So I am asking if you do enjoy this/my other works to please try and leave kudos/comments :)


	3. Baby, It's Cold Outside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen decides the two of you are going to spend a little bit of the holidays in a Christmas cabin in the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr account @itswinchesterwritings

Letting out a soft yawn, you moved to cuddle closer to Jensen but found his side cold and empty. Sitting up you rubbed your eyes and slipped out of bed. A shiver shook your body as you stepped onto the cold floor.

“Jens? Baby?” Rubbing your hands on your arms you tiptoed out to the living room of the cabin to find Jensen struggling to relight the fireplace. “What’s goin’ on?”

“The fireplace went out while we were sleeping, and normally that would be okay but the heater seems to be on the fritz so that’s why it’s so cold in here.” He sighed, “I’ve been trying to get this thing started for the past half hour, and it’s just now starting to light.”

“Well you get the fire going, and I’ll be right back.” Heading back into your bedroom you stripped the blankets and pillows off of your bed, carrying them back into the living room.

“What are you doing?” Jensen asked, but instead of answer you simply shoved him out of your way and began arranging your bedding in front of the fireplace. Once you were satisfied you took your spot amongst the covers and motioned for Jensen to join you.

“You’re so adorable,” he chuckled, laying down beside you. “Did I ever tell you that?”

“Ehh, maybe once in a while, but I wouldn’t be opposed to hearing it more.” You smiled, cuddling into his chest, purposefully pressing your cold feet against his legs.

“Jeez, you’re freezing!” He shivered as you laughed. “That was very not nice soon-to-be Mrs. Ackles.”

“What are you gonna do Mr. Ackles? Tell Santa to put me on the naughty list?” Batting your lashes, you bit your lip.

“I think maybe I’ll save Santa the trouble and take care of this naughty girl myself.” He smirked, his eyes darkening as he moved you to straddle him. “I’m certain he won’t mind."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, as I said before leaving feedback, is very important to me and it helps me improve. So I am asking if you do enjoy this/my other works to please try and leave kudos/comments :)


	4. Decorating Duo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s time to decorate for Christmas, and your favorite moose is always willing to give you a hand when it comes to hanging lights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr account @itswinchesterwritings

Stretching as far as you could, you stood on your tiptoes trying to wrap the string of lights around the tree. Dean had insisted if you guys were going to be celebrating Christmas that he got to pick out the tree, so you relented and figured it wouldn’t be so bad. But, boy were you wrong. A few days after your deal he came home with the tallest and widest tree he could possibly find in all of Kansas, that you were sure of. And now you were stuck attempting to decorate it.

“A-almost there…” Sticking your tongue out in concentration you carefully dropped the lights onto the branch and smiled as they stayed. “Yes!”

Throwing your fist into the air you moved to carefully grab the rest of the strand when they fell, taking with it some of your ornaments that you’d hung.

“Oh, son of a bitch! I quit.” Letting out a huff you flopped down into one of the library chairs. After a few moments, the sound of footsteps coming down the hall echoed through the room.

“What’s going on baby?” Sam asked, making his way toward you.

“Just this stupid friggin gigantor tree your brother picked out. It’s so huge I can’t even decorate it all the way because I can’t reach to hang the rest of the lights.” You pouted as he chuckled slightly.

“You want some help? Maybe your gigantor boyfriend could help decorate your gigantor tree.” He smiled, and pulled you up, “Hand me those lights, and you grab a chair to stand on to help.”

Sam began delicately placing the lights along the branches of the tree while you followed behind with ornaments. Soon enough the two of you had finished and you stepped back to take a look at your work.

“Teamwork makes the dream work.” He chuckled wrapping his arms around you. “But I think you may have forgotten one thing.”

“Huh?” You looked up at Sam, who lifted his arm up, revealing a sprig of mistletoe, Oh very smooth Mr. Winchester.”

“Hey, I think my hard work here deserves a little bit of a reward.” He chuckled softly before you pulled his lips to meet yours.

“Help me decorate the rest of the bunker and maybe I’ll give you just a little bit more than a kiss.” You smiled and gave him a cheeky wink as you made your way back to the storage room with Sam following behind quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, as I said before leaving feedback, is very important to me and it helps me improve. So I am asking if you do enjoy this/my other works to please try and leave kudos/comments :)


	5. Deck the (Bunker) Halls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Jack decide to decorate the bunker for Christmas, and when the others get back to the bunker you unveil a little surprise for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr account @itswinchesterwritings

Lugging the storage boxes from the bunker basement you and Jack placed them on the library table before brushing the dust off.

“You ready to start decorating Jack?” Giving him a smile you watched as he nodded with excitement. “Alright throw on some tunes and let’s get going!”

With the snap of his fingers, Christmas music filled the room as you opened the first box, tugging out strings of lighted garland. “You take the top of the stairs and start wrapping and I’ll meet you halfway.”

The two of you hummed along with the music as you decorated the staircase, wrapping the garland all along the railing before connecting your pieces. A smile tugged at your lips as you watched Jack light up just as much as the Christmas garland did.

“Wow, they’re beautiful…” He smiled, watching the lights glow in awe.

“Trust me, there’s plenty more where that came from.” Waving him over to the boxes on the table you tugged out more bunches of lights. “Let’s get to work!”

For the next few hours, the pair of you worked tirelessly stringing lights and hanging decorations all across the bunker. Once you were happy with your work, you then moved on to putting up the Christmas tree. Putting together each of the pieces didn’t take too long and within no time the two of you were hanging ornaments from the branches. Just as you and Jack were placing the finishing touches on the three the sound of the bunker door opening filled your ears.

“My god, it looks like a frickin’ elf threw up in here.” Dean chuckled as he walked in, while Sam and Castiel took time to take in the decorations before they followed suit.

“You know you love it Deanie.” Skipping toward him you wrapped him up in a hug. “Come on you three, I’ve got a surprise for you four!

Tugging them toward the tree, you made them wait as you dashed off to your room and pulled the ornaments from their hiding spot.

“Surprise time boys!” You called, entering the library. “So a few weeks back when I went on my solo supply run these ornaments caught my eye and I found ones that represented a little something about each of you. For Jack, I got a little candy bar, because of that sweet tooth of yours.” 

Jack gave you a toothy smile as he took the ornament into his hands and moved to hang it on the tree. “Thank you!”

“Next up is Castiel, for you, I got this adorable PB&J!” Handing it over he chuckled and mumbled a thank you before snapped his fingers to place it on the tree. “For Sammy, I got a pair of running shoes.”

Sam smiled as he looked the ornament over, “They’re perfect, thank you.”

“And last be certainly not least… for Dean, I found an electric guitar and I knew it needed to be yours.” A wide smile covered his face as he took it into his hands and hung it on the tree as Sam did the same.

“They look amazing Y/N,” He chuckled as he wrapped an arm around you. “Thank you for doing all of this.”

Standing back the five of you took in the sight of the decorations and it warmed your heart to see them appreciate your efforts.

“Hey Y/N? “Jack questioned, giving you a worried look. “Where’s your ornament?”

“Mine’s already up there Jack.” Smiling you pointed up to the top of the tree, where you’d hung a photo of the five of you. “First official Christmas with our little family. And here’s to hoping there will be many more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, as I said before leaving feedback, is very important to me and it helps me improve. So I am asking if you do enjoy this/my other works to please try and leave kudos/comments :)


	6. Hot Cocoa Competition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader whips up some of here hot chocolate for the holidays, leading to some teasing comments between the boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr account @itswinchesterwritings

Spinning around the kitchen, you danced and sang along to the Christmas songs that were blasting throughout the bunker. Moving toward the oven you plucked one of your freshly baked sugar cookies from the pan and stirred the hot chocolate you had brewing on the burner.

“Something smells delicious babe.” Sam smiled as he entered the room, with Dean following close behind.

“Whatcha cookin’ good lookin’?” Dean leaned over your shoulder, pressing a kiss to your neck while he stole a cookie. A soft giggle escaped your lips as Sam moved to do the same.

“Well I just finished baking sugar cookies for my favorite boys, and I heating up some homemade hot chocolate.”

“God I love the holidays, especially with you here.” Dean let out a soft moan as he chewed his cookie, “I’m definitely gaining twenty pounds this Christmas from these cookies alone.”

“Well I’m glad you like them Dee, but they’ll be even better with this.” Grabbing a few mugs, you carefully ladled the hot chocolate into each of them before handing them off to the boys. “It’s pretty hot, so be careful.”

You watched as the two of them carefully took a sip and this time it was Sam who let out a low moan. “This is amazing Y/N, it’s so much better than the crap Dean used to make me when we were kids.”

“Hey! I happen to make very good hot chocolate.” Dean frowned, looking over at you. “Might not be as good as this, but hey it’s better than nothing bitch.”

“It tasted like pond water you jerk.” Sam tossed back, earning him a scowl from Dean as he set his drink. 

“Alright boys, this isn’t a hot cocoa competition and before this blows out of proportion, I’m sure Dean tried his hardest to make a hot chocolate for you Sam.” You laughed as Dean stuck his tongue out at him, “Even if it tasted like pond water.”

“Hey… that’s not nice.” Dean pouted as you pressed a kiss to his cheek. “I think I deserve another one, my feelings are still a little hurt.” 

Rolling your eyes you playfully shoved his shoulder, “If you want another kiss you can get it from Sam.” 

“Don’t make me sick.” He said, making a disgusted face that Sam mirrored.

“Yeah, he might taste like pond water.” Sam chuckled as Dean set down his cup.

“Alright, that’s it!” Dean lunged for him, but missed as Sam spun around and sprinted down the hall, “Once I catch you it’s all over!”

Shaking your head you chuckled sipping at your drink as you watched Sam sprint past the kitchen with Dean following close behind. “Yeah if you can catch me!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, as I said before leaving feedback, is very important to me and it helps me improve. So I am asking if you do enjoy this/my other works to please try and leave kudos/comments :)


	7. Blue Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your excitement for holiday plans takes a turn when your significant others sit you down to talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr account @itswinchesterwritings

A smile was practically plastered across your face all day, it was the last day on set before Christmas break and you couldn’t wait to spend it with your loves. You and Jensen had met on set earlier in the year when you scored a reoccurring role as a new demon on the season and you instantly hit it off. It didn’t take long for you two to become close, and for you to fall head over heels for him. But, you knew he was a married man with children, so you decided it may be best for you to keep your distance.

After a few weeks of making yourself scarce around him, you walked into your trailer at work to find both him and Danneel waiting for you. The two of them went on to explain Jensen’s feelings for you and how they were interested in exploring a relationship with you. You were taken aback for a bit, but the more you thought about it, the more you grew comfortable with the idea. The three of you began going on dates shortly after that, and over the course of the coming months, your feeling for each other had blossomed. The three of you spent as much time together as you could, and now that it was close to Christmas you couldn’t help but feel a giddiness about spending your first holidays with them.

As you finished taping your last scenes for the day, you jogged over to Jensen’s trailer and knocked.

“Jay! I’m all done for the day!” You called, but found his trailer dark, though you thought you heard voices inside. “Jay?”

Knocking again, you paused before trying to open the door but found it to be locked. The voices inside stopped and you heard the lock on the door click as Jensen called you inside. Pulling the door open you were surprised to find Danneel inside, and see that both of them wore a guilty look.

“H-hey Dani, what are you doing here? Is something going on you guys?” Glancing between the two of them, you knew something was off.

“Sit down babe… we were just going to come to talk to you about some stuff.” Jensen motioned for you to take a seat across from Dani. Taking a deep breath you took a seat, trying to mentally prepare yourself for what was about to happen.

“I know how this looks honey,” Danneel started, “And I promise you we aren’t breaking up with you, we just wanted to talk about the plans for Christmas break…”

“Danneel and I are were talking…and we…we don’t think that the three of us spending Christmas together would be the best thing right now.” You could feel your heartbreaking, but you remained quiet and allowed Jensen to continue. “It’s just because we haven’t spoken to the family about you or our relationship yet.”

“It’s not that we don’t want to tell them, we do.” Danneel followed up quickly, “We can’t wait to introduce them to you, but we aren’t ready to do that just yet, especially with the kids. 

As she trailed off, everything was silent as the two waited for your reaction to the news. But, you honestly didn’t have one. Of course, you were upset, but their reasoning was understandable and justified, but it didn’t mean it still didn’t hurt. After a few moments, Jensen’s hand moved across the table and grasped yours.

“Y/N? Sweetheart?” 

“Mmm?” You mumbled, keeping your eyes downcast.

“I-is there anything you’d like to say or talk about? I know this is probably a lot to take in but I promise you we didn’t decide this easily honey. We’re so sorry we can’t spend the holidays together.” Dani spoke gently, placing her hand on top of yours and Jensens. 

“No, I-i’m alright I understand,” Clearing your throat, you pulled your hand from theirs and wiped a few stray tears that fell from your eye. 

“Y/N if you’re upset, we understand…” Shaking your head, you waved them off as you stood.

“It’s fine… I guess just call me whenever you do want me around.” You sniffled softly and quickly made your way out of his trailer. Wiping away your tears, you broke out into a run when you heard Jensen calling for you. Your legs carried you across the studio lot to your trailer and once inside you dropped to the floor. Soft sobs racked your body as you pulled your knees to your chest. Eventually, your cries slowed and you stood, moving to your bed in the back of your trailer. As you flicked the lights on, you noticed the gifts you’d already bought and wrapped for Jensen and Danneel sat on your bed. The boxes seemed to mock you almost as if they knew you’d now be spending the holiday alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, as I said before leaving feedback, is very important to me and it helps me improve. So I am asking if you do enjoy this/my other works to please try and leave kudos/comments :)


	8. Christmas Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After having a little too much of Dean’s homemade eggnog, you accidentally let a few secret things slip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr account @itswinchesterwritings

It started out as you and the boy’s typical movie night; beers, popcorn, and snacks galore as the three of you crowded onto the couch. With the mention of watching Home Alone since it was the holiday season, Dean thought it would be a good idea to make a drinking game out of it. And while both you and Sam thought it would be a fun idea, you knew later on that you’d regret it. So Dean broke out the vodka and whiskey and the three of you went to work.

It was only a short while later and the three of you were ten shots deep, with no ending in sight. The boys had developed the giggles at every little thing, and you found yourself drinking even when you didn’t have to.

“Y-ya know…..who should be here?” You slurred, pushing yourself to stand up. “Cas! Where’s he at?”

Pouting, you looked around and began calling at his name. “Cassy! Oooooh Cas… where are youuu!”

“Ssssh Y/N…De’s sleepy.” He giggled, pointing to a now snoring Dean.

“‘M gonna go get Cas.” Using the couch to pull yourself up, you stumbled into the hallway. “Castielll, Cassy….”

Just as you were about to round the corner, the deep gravely voice you’d been searching for sounded from behind you. “Y/N?”

Spinning around, you let out a squeal as you threw your arms around him. Letting out a sigh you nuzzled into his neck as he wrapped his arms around you. “Missed you…”

A little chuckle left his lips as he set you down, “Well I missed you too. Why were you calling for me, is everything alright?”

“It’s peachy keen jellybean.” Giggling softly you swayed on your feet a bit before booping his nose, “Just wanted to see the cutest angel on earth.”

A soft blush crossed his cheeks as you moved closer to him. “Thank you Y/N, you are quite cute as well.”

Letting out another squeal you spun around and yelled down the hall, “Sammy! De! Cas thinks I’m cute too!!”

“Told ya he liked you! Now would the two of ya just make out already.” Dean answered loudly, causing you and Castiel to freeze. Your widened eyes looked up to meet Castiel’s, finding them mirroring the same expression as yours.

“Y-you…really like me?

“I…umm…Dean is correct. I’ve found you quite attractive for some time and I suppose it has turned into a crush…of sorts.” He mumbled as he finished, his gaze shifting from your eyes to your lips. Just as he began to lean down to kiss you, you shoved him away and threw a hand over your mouth.

“A-as much as I’d love to kiss you right now Cas… I think I’m gonna be sick.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, as I said before leaving feedback, is very important to me and it helps me improve. So I am asking if you do enjoy this/my other works to please try and leave kudos/comments :)


	9. New Traditions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donna is used to spending the holidays alone, but now that the two of you are together you guys have some new traditions to make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr account @itswinchesterwritings

Humming softly along with the Christmas songs that played on the radio, you pulled the sugar cookies from the oven. Carefully removing one of the cookies you tore it in half and popped one of the halves into your mouth as you made your way into the living room. A smile pulled at your cheeks as you watched Donna struggle to place the star at the top of the tree.

“Ahh finally got ya you bugger!” She cheered as the star finally balanced at the top.

“Finally defeated it huh?” Giggling, you wrapped your arms around her and held the other half of the cookie to her lips.

“What can I say, wouldn’t go down without a fight.” She winked, pulling the cookie from your hands. “Thank god these are finally done, I was practically foamin’ at the mouth just smelling them.”

“Well there’s a finished batch in the kitchen, and one in the oven right now. So there’s plenty to eat.” Pressing a kiss to her cheek you watched as she stood in silence for a moment, thinking. “What’s on your mind sugarplum?”

“Just…” Sighing softly she turned to face you and gently placed her hands on your cheeks. “Every year during the holidays it was always the worst, it was practically a tradition for me to spend them alone. And now, I’m happiest I’ve been in a long time.”

Pressing your lips to hers you smiled as she pulled you close. “Well, I’m happy to be here, and to help you make some new traditions.”

“I’m happy you’re here to Y/N, now enough of the sappy stuff, what do ya say we snuggle up, turn on Elf, and chow down on some of these cookies?" 

"Sounds like a perfect way to end the night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, as I said before leaving feedback, is very important to me and it helps me improve. So I am asking if you do enjoy this/my other works to please try and leave kudos/comments :)


	10. Santa's Little Helpers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being broke college kids on the holidays isn’t always easy, so you and Alex decide to earn some extra cash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr account @itswinchesterwritings

Letting out a sigh you left the store, mulling over another job rejection for the day. Making your way towards Alex he looked at you with hopeful eyes but you just shook your head.

“Damn, another?” He frowned throwing his hands up in the air as you walked through the mall, “We are never going to find someplace to hire us, all the seasonal positions are filled everywhere.”

“I know its tough right now Alex, but we’ll find something I promise. I mean we have no other choice, rent’s due right after Christmas and right now we are both broke, so we need to find a job somewhere.”

“We’ve basically gone to every store here and you know there are no jobs on campus.” He huffed, “Face it… we are going to be out on our asses in less than three weeks.”

Your shoulders slumped as the two of you walked through the mall in silence, making your way past the Santa’s Workshop and the line of awaiting parents and children, you had an idea. “Hey Alex, I think you’d look good in a Santa hat.”

“Huh?” He questioned, shooting you a look before you pointed out the Hiring sign plastered on the side of the workshop. “I’ll do whatever I have to honestly.”

Laughing, the two of you made your way around back and within a few minutes, you were hired to work as Santa’s elves. Pulling Alex into a tight hug, you guys practically skipped out of the mall with joy.

“My god it’s a Christmas miracle,” He chuckled, “Me and you as Santa’s little helpers, who would’ve thought.”

“Listen desperate times call for desperate measures Mr. Elf,” You said, giving him a peck on the cheek, “Let’s head back to the apartment and pop open some eggnog to celebrate!”

“Now that, Ms. Elf, sounds like the finest idea you’ve had all day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, as I said before leaving feedback, is very important to me and it helps me improve. So I am asking if you do enjoy this/my other works to please try and leave kudos/comments :)


	11. Candy Cane Cravings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the holiday season and in your second trimester of pregnancy, you find yourself craving a specific treat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr account @itswinchesterwritings

Sighing, you readjusted yourself for what seemed like the fifth time in ten minutes. No matter how you positioned yourself and your growing belly you couldn’t seem to get comfortable. When you and Jared had gone to bed for the night you were exhausted, and practically passed out as soon as your head hit the pillow. But after getting up to use the bathroom a little bit ago, you found it hard to fall back to sleep. With a huff, you adjusted yourself once again, when your stomach growled loudly. 

“You hungry in there?” Rubbing your belly you earned a soft kick back in response.

“Yeah me too peanut, whatcha hungry for?” You whispered, giving yourself a moment to think, “Oh I know exactly what Mama wants.”

Reaching over you shook Jared’s arm, but he didn’t seem to budge.

“Jare…Jared?” Shaking him again you waited patiently for him to stir. “Honey? Are you up?”

“Am now…” He mumbled, turning over to face you. “What’s going on love? Is peanut alright?”

“We’re hungry,” You said, giving him a big smile as he moved to rub your belly.

“Oh yeah? And what are my girls hungry for?” He chuckled.

“We want candy canes! Can you go grab some of the ones we hung up on the tree today?”

“Honey, I don’t think that’s a good idea, candy so late night?”

“Please Jare, pretty pretty please! I won’t be able to sleep if I don’t have any.” Giving him your best puppy eyes you poured, “I bought sugar-free just for that reason. Pretty please baby… we really want it.”

After a few moments, and just as you were getting ready to ask again, Jared got out of bed. “You’re lucky I love you.”

Giving him a smile, you blew him a kiss as he crawled out of bed and headed downstairs. Once he returned with the handful of treats, he helped you sit up, and took a seat beside you as you tore open the candy. Smiling softly you broke off a piece and tossed it into your mouth.

“Thank you, babe,” Leaning over your pulled Jared’s lips to meet yours. “Peanut and I really appreciate it.”

“Anything for my girls.” He laughed and wrapped an arm around you, pulling you close to his chest. “Even if anything means waking up in the middle of the night to take your candy cane cravings.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, as I said before leaving feedback, is very important to me and it helps me improve. So I am asking if you do enjoy this/my other works to please try and leave kudos/comments :)


	12. Naughty List

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean’s exactly the type of present you like having all wrapped out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr account @itswinchesterwritings

You watched as Dean struggled against the rope ties you had him in.

“Keep on strugglin’ Deano, there’s no way you’re getting out. Plus it’s not like anyone’s gonna come lookin’ for you in this Christmas Eve snowstorm.” Popping your gum you walked over to him and gently stroked his cheek. “What a lovely little present, all wrapped up tight for Lilith.”

“I don’t think Lilith was good enough to make it on Santa’s nice list this year, she’s definitely on the naughty list.” He grunted out as you grabbed a fistful of hair and tugged his head back to look at you.

“Aww Dean, what about me? What if I’m on the naughty list? Do I get anything?” Flicking your eyes to black you gave him a wicked smile as you released his hair.

“Nothing but a demon blade in your chest if you be a good girl and let me out.” He smirked, tugging at the ropes once more.

“Now now Dean, that’s no fun. Killing me might get you on the naughty list too.”

“It’ll be worth it,” He growled, “Be the best damn Christmas present anyone’s ever given me.”

“Calling me a gift hot stuff?” Giving him a wink you took a seat in front of him, “Thanks for the compliment, maybe when I smoke outta this meat suit you and her can have some fun. Or what do you say we have some fun right now?”

“In your dreams sweetheart, once my brother gets here it’s all over for you.”

“Oh double the Winchester? Now that big boy is what I call a true Christmas miracle.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, as I said before leaving feedback, is very important to me and it helps me improve. So I am asking if you do enjoy this/my other works to please try and leave kudos/comments :)


	13. Shining Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie comes home with a different sized tree than you one you asked for, but you can’t help but love her for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr account @itswinchesterwritings

Your eyes widened as you watched Charlie haul in a fresh Christmas tree into her apartment.

“Charlie!” You sighed, “You promised you’d get a smaller tree this year, not a bigger one!”

“I couldn’t help it, the guy at the tree farm was just so nice and I didn’t want to turn him down. He even gave it to me half off!” She reasoned, motioning for you to help her lift it.

“Yeah, I wish he gave you half of a tree too.” 

“Hey you meanie,” She stuck her tongue out at you as the two of you worked on fitting the tree into the tree stand. “You love me.”

“Yeah yeah,” Giggling softly you held the tree tightly as Charlie screwed it into place, “I guess I love you a bit.” 

As Charlie stood up the two of you took a step back and looked at the tree, the sight of the top of the tree being bent against the ceiling pulled a laugh from the two of you.

“See Char! I told you, we needed a small one.” Rolling your eyes, you played as if you were angry as she walked to your side and pressed a kiss to your cheek. “I can’t reach the top of the tree! How am I supposed to put a star up there?”

Wrapping her arms around you she ran your fingers through your hair, “I don’t need a star at the top of the tree when I’ve got my own right here in my arms.”

A soft blush crossed your cheeks as she held you tightly, “God you’re such a sap.”

“But you love it,” Softly turning your face to look at hers she gave you a kiss.

“You’re absolutely right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, as I said before leaving feedback, is very important to me and it helps me improve. So I am asking if you do enjoy this/my other works to please try and leave kudos/comments :)


	14. Caroling and Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared decides to put his singing skills to the test in order to get your baby girl back to sleep. (Can be read as a part 2 for Candy Cane Cravings)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr account @itswinchesterwritings

Your baby girl’s soft cries sounded through the baby monitor as she stirred. Rubbing your eyes you sat up carefully, being wary of your incision from your c-section. Deanna had decided to make her entrance to the world a few weeks early, and after long hours of labor with no progress, you were forced to have emergency surgery. Things were touch and go for a bit, but now that the three of you were finally home everything felt right. Carefully moving to get out of bed, Jared’s hang grabbed yours.

“And where do you think you’re going?” He yawned, gently pulling you back into bed. “You know you aren’t allowed to carry her quite yet.”

“There are only two more days until my appointment Jare, it’ll be alright.” Shaking his head he stood and pulled the covers back over you as you laid down.

“Doctors orders sweetheart, I’ll go get our girl and see what’s going on. Stay put.” Pressing a kiss to your head, he walked down the hallway as Deanna’s soft whimpers continued. You listened quietly as he opened the door to her nursery, and began to talk to her.

“Hey, sweet girl, what’s got you fussin’ huh? I know you’re not hungry, and I know your diapers dry so what’s going on? You miss mommy and daddy?” He mumbled, “C’mon let’s go see momma.”

You smiled as Jared walked back in, clutching Deanna close to his chest as she continued to whimper. He carefully laid her down next to you as he grabbed a small pacifier from your nightstand. Laying down across from you he gently slipped the pacifier into her mouth. She accepted it instantly and began suckling as her eyes scanned the room.

“Did someone want to sleep with mommy and daddy tonight?” You asked quietly, gently running your finger across her cheek as she cooed. “Maybe we can ask daddy to sing a little bit to get you back to sleep.”

Cocking an eyebrow you smiled as he rolled his eyes, “Daddy will sing if you want love bug, snuggle up with momma and close your eyes.”

Closing your eyes, you pulled Deanna close to your chest as Jared pressed kisses to each of your heads.

_You better watch out…_

_You better not cry…_

_Better not pout…_

_I’m telling you why…_

_Santa Claus is coming to town…_

A soft giggle escaped your lips at his choice of song, but eventually, the softness of his voice was enough to lull Deanna to sleep.

“Works like a charm every time,” He chuckled as you cracked one eye open. “Looks like it works on momma too.”

Moving closer he wrapped his arms around the two of you and began humming quietly in your ear until you slowly slipped back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, as I said before leaving feedback, is very important to me and it helps me improve. So I am asking if you do enjoy this/my other works to please try and leave kudos/comments :)


	15. Silent Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex, Patience, Jody, Donna, Claire, and you had been working hard to save the world all year, and now that it’s the holidays you just want to have some down time with your chosen family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr account @itswinchesterwritings

You knew what the call was about before Jody was even finished on the phone, another hunt. She muttered something about leaving within the hour and that she would bring Donna and Claire so she wouldn’t be alone before hanging up. Without a word, she headed to her room to grab her bag, with you following a few steps behind.

“I know what you’re going to say Y/N, and I’m sorry but I have to go.” She said without looking up at you.

“Jody,” You frowned as you watched her pack her bag, “You cannot be serious, it’s Christmas Eve! You are not taking that hunt. Someone else can get it.”

“Y/N, sweetheart, it’s too late I already agreed to go check it out. Doesn’t matter if it’s Christmas Eve or not, monsters don’t care.” She sighed, shoving her angel blade into her bag.

“Have them call someone else Jody…please.” Your voice wavered as you pleaded, causing Jody to finally look at you. “It’s been such a hard year, but now it’s Christmas, and I want to spend it with you guys.”

Wiping away the tear that fell from your eye you wrapped your arms around her and hugged her tightly. “You guys are the first family I’ve had in years, and I want to spend the holidays together.”

Sniffling, buried your head in her neck as she rubbed your back reassuringly. “I-it’s alright, I’ll have Bobby put someone else on it. We’ll all be here.”

You smiled softly as you felt more hands join in. Looking up, you laughed to see Donna, Alex, Claire, and Patience piling into a group hug. “I love you guys, so much.”

“And we love you, so much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, as I said before leaving feedback, is very important to me and it helps me improve. So I am asking if you do enjoy this/my other works to please try and leave kudos/comments :)


	16. Hockey Pucks for Santa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen comes home from the brewery feeling a little frisky, and the two of you decide to have some fun in the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr account @itswinchesterwritings

Switching on the mixer, you carefully poured in the flour to your sugar cookie dough. Scanning the recipe page you carefully measured out the vanilla extract before pouring that in as well. Once you deemed it to be mixed well enough you scooped out little dough balls and placed them on the pan.

“Honey? Where are you?” Jensen called.

“Kitchen!” Bending down you slid the pan of cookies into the oven as he walked in.

“Oh what a view,” He whistled, wrapping his arms around you as you turned to face him. Pressing his lips against yours quickly he lifted you up onto the counter, once he pulled away, he moved to leave kisses on your chest.

“Someone’s feeling frisky today huh, you miss me while you were at the brewery today?” You giggled as he continued kissing up to your neck, before moving along your jawline.

“Just a little.” Giving you a wink he pressed his lips to yours as he slid his hand into your sleep shorts. A soft gasp left his lips as he carefully brushed his fingers against your clit, before moving them down to tease you.

“I’ve been thinkin’ about this pretty pussy all day,” Gently his ghosted his fingers around your entrance before plunging a finger inside. A moan escaped your lips as he slowly began to work his finger in and out of you.

“J-jens…” Burying your head in his neck your dug your fingers into his arm as he added a second finger. “T-the kids…”

“Bus doesn’t drop them off for another five minutes, we’ve got time.” He gave you a smirk as he brushed his thumb over your clit, earning a soft whimper from you. Your eyes rolled back as Jensen curled his fingers inside of you, just grazing your g-spot.

“O-oh god…right there Jensen…please.” You moaned, your hand wrapping around his wrist as he began to move faster. The familiar tightening feeling was forming in your belly as your moans grew louder.

“Come on pretty girl, cum for me,” Jensen whispered, nipping at your ear as your legs began to shake. Just as you reached your climax, the front door swung open. He was quick to press his lips to yours, swallowing your moan as you came all over his fingers, just as the kids called out for the two you.

“Mom! Dad!” The kid’s voices echoed through the foyer as you came down from your high, frantically trying to straighten yourself out as you hopped off the counter. Jensen gave you a wink as he fixed your hair just as thundering footsteps entered into the kitchen.

“Hi, guys! H-how was school today?” You smiled, trying to hide how flustered you were.

“What stinks!” Zeppelin held his nose, as Arrow followed suit. A small gasp left your mouth as you remembered the cookies, quickly you opened the oven, and pulled out the burnt batch. Looking at the blackened cookies you realized that In the heat of the moment you’d forgotten to turn on the timer. Jensen strolled over and picked you one of the cookies, banging it off the pan as the kids laughed.

“Looks like mom made hockey pucks for Santa.” He chuckled.

“You made me burn the cookies.” You huffed quietly, tossing the batch in the garbage as the kids heading upstairs. “This is your fault you know, mister I can’t keep my hands to myself.”

Laughing Jensen pulled you close, whispering in your ear, “If you think I’m done after that little scene, just wait until the kids go to bed tonight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, as I said before leaving feedback, is very important to me and it helps me improve. So I am asking if you do enjoy this/my other works to please try and leave kudos/comments :)


	17. My Little Rudolph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rob comes home from filming early to take care of you after you get the flu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr account @itswinchesterwritings

“How’s my little red-nosed reindeer doing?” Rob teased through the phone as you blew your nose. 

Rolling your eyes, you sniffled and tossed the tissue away as you gave him the finger. “She’s doing great you meanie. 

He chuckled softly, a small look of concern crossing his face as you broke out into a coughing fit. “Have you taken any medicine today?”

Shaking your head no you continued to cough until eventually the tickle in your throat passed enough to let you speak. 

“Haven’t left the house…” You spoke hoarsely, sipping on your water, “Tried to leave earlier but I just couldn’t. Felt like absolute garbage, I couldn’t bring myself to leave the couch.”

“Y/N, do you need me to come home for a few days?” 

Immediately you shook your head, waving the idea away. You knew you had to film this week and you hated the thought of pulling him away from work.

“Absolutely not, I’ll be alright. Stay in Vancouver.”

“Alright, I’ll stay here. As long as you promise to take care of yourself.” Giving you a smile Rob held out his pinky finger to the camera as you did the same. 

“Promise.”

“Good girl, now get to bed, I’ll see you next week.” Blowing you a kiss the two of you hung up as you laid back, closing your eyes as you slipped into a deep sleep. The presence of a cool hand against your head caused you to stir and blearily open your eyes hours later.

“Hey sweetheart,” Rob whispered, pressing a soft kiss to your head.

“W-what are you doing home? I told you I’d be okay.” 

“They don’t need me for filming for the next few days so I figured I’d come home and take care of my favorite girl until she feels better.” Smiling softly he stroked your cheek as you nuzzled into his hand, “Stay here, I’ll be right back.”

Closing your eyes you curled further into the blanket until a cool cloth on your forehead, as Rob pulled you to sit up. “Come on love can you sit up a little for me?”

Supporting your back, Rob held a small cup to your lips, gently tipping the medicine into your mouth as you swallowed. “G-god what is that shit.”

“Shit to make you feel better,” He chuckled, holding a water bottle to your mouth to help you drink. After taking a few sips and gave him a small nod, telling him you were finished. “Alright, medicine is all done for now, what do you say we get you to bed?”

“Sounds perfect to me.” Snuggling into his chest you smiled as he wrapped his arms around you, and pulled you up into his arms. The two of you stayed put for a few moments, giving the medicine enough time to kick in and help you fall asleep.

“Up, up and away we go my little Rudolph.” He mumbled, lifting you carefully as he carried you up the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, as I said before leaving feedback, is very important to me and it helps me improve. So I am asking if you do enjoy this/my other works to please try and leave kudos/comments :)


	18. A Boyfriend For Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When your mom begins to pester you about being single, in the heat of the moment you tell you that you have a boyfriend. Now the only problem is, she expects you to bring this mystery man home for the holidays. So you call up your best friend to help you out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr account @itswinchesterwritings

Opening the door you practically jumped into Misha’s arms.

“Hey what’s going on? I got your 911 texted and practically busted a lung sprinting across campus.” He said, concern filling his voice as you pulled away.

“Mish, I messed up, I royally messed up.” Taking a seat in the living room you ran your fingers through your hair as he crouched down in front of you.

“Hey, it’s alright we can fix it. Just tell me what’s going on alright?” Giving you a reassuring smile he shrugging off his bag and took a seat next to you.

“M-my mom called and she was on my ass again about bringing a plus one to my sister’s wedding over break. And then she was going off about how I need to find a man soon and I-I snapped…” Sighing you put your head in your hands and mumbled, “And I may have told her you were my boyfriend.”

“You what?” Misha laughed, “You told her we were dating?”

“Yes! I know Mish, it’s so not funny! But I just couldn’t take it anymore! And now I’m going to have to call her back and tell her I’m a liar, when she probably already told half the family about you.” Sniffling you wiped your nose with your sleeve. “I’m such an idiot.”

“Hey, hey…” He was quick to pull you into a hug as he rubbed your back, “You are not an idiot, a little stupid at times but that’s all.”

His teasing words made you laugh as he tilted your face towards his so he could wipe away your tears.

“There’s no need to call your mom back, because I’ll do it. I’ll be your boyfriend for the wedding and Christmas, then once we get back to school we can just call it quits!”

“Misha, that’s insane I can’t ask you to do that.”

“You don’t have to, you’re my best friend I’d do anything for you.” Tucking a piece of hair behind your ear he kissed your forehead, “So what do you say”

“I-I don’t know, do you think we will be able to pull it off?” You questioned as he shook his head.

“Of course I mean how hard is it to be attracted to me,” Wiggling his eyebrow the two of you broke out into laughter. “Are you in?”

“Of course I’m in! God, I’ll never be able to thank you enough!” Letting out a squeal you hugged him tightly and smiled. “Can’t believe I’m getting a boyfriend for Christmas.”

“It’s an honor to be your gift.” He teased as you shoved him playfully, his heart clenching a bit as you referred to him as your boyfriend. “I’m a lucky man.”

“And I’m a lucky girl,” Your eyes flicked to his lips for a moment but you pushed your feelings down before continuing, “Let’s figure out our game plan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, as I said before leaving feedback, is very important to me and it helps me improve. So I am asking if you do enjoy this/my other works to please try and leave kudos/comments :)


	19. A Nightmare Before Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After having a nightmare you seek Dean out for comfort and ask him to sing you to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr account @itswinchesterwritings

Piling into the impala, you made yourself comfortable in the backseat as the boys tossed their bags in the trunk before getting in. The heaviness of the last hunt wore heavy on the three of you as Dean started up the impala, and Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer poured through the speakers. A small smile crossed your face as the childish tune played, but Dean wasn’t amused and changed the station several times in an attempt to find anything but holiday music.

“Can’t they just play Christmas music on the actual day.” He grumbled, reluctantly allowing Frosty the Snowman to play as Sam chuckled.

“Get used to it dude, it’s only the middle of December, they’ll be playing this stuff until New Year’s.” Just as Sam finished, Dean pulled a disgusted face before putting the car into drive and taking off down the road. Soon enough you were back home and relaxing in your own room. A hot shower and a fresh change of clothes were enough to ease you into sleep as you crawled into bed.

No matter how exhausted you were, the nightmare’s never left you alone. The haunting images of your passed flashed before your eyes, but this time it wasn’t you at the center of the torture…it was Dean. Your voice seemed to catch in your throat as the demons circled around him before pouncing, you tried to your best to claw your way through the masses to save him, but by the time you made it through it was too late. Crouching over his dead boy you sobbed, begging someone to help you as everyone broke out into laughter.

Shooting up in bed, you ripped your covers off and frantically began searching for Dean. After finding his bedroom, the library and the kitchen empty you started to panic until Dean’s laughter echoed down the hallway. Making your way to his man cave you pushed the door open quickly, taking a deep breath as the fears of your mind were put at ease.

“Y/N? What’s wrong?” Those three simple words were enough to bring tears to your eyes as you surged forward, into his arms.

“I-i had a nightmare…a-and they were hurting you. I tried to stop them but they…they killed you and god I was so scared.” Hiccuping through your words you tightened your grip on his shirt as he pulled you onto his lap. As you sniffled, you curled up on his legs, while he wrapped his arms around you.

“It’s alright sweetheart, I’m right here.” Pressing a kiss to your forehead he rocked you carefully, “I’m right here, alive and well, and holding onto you. Take a breath love, and just relax.”

Nodding, you took a deep breath and listened to his heartbeat. That paired with his constant reassurance was enough to relax you, but you still found yourself scared to fall asleep again.

“De.. c-can you sing me to sleep?” You asked softly, nuzzling into his chest.

“Of course, any specific requests you want to hear?”

“Last Christmas by Wham please?” Looking up at Dean you have him a tired smile as he sighed. “I know you don’t like Christmas music, but could you sing it just for me?

“Alright, just for you. Don’t tell Sammy.”

“Cross my heart.” You promised as you closed your eyes.

_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day you gave it away_

_This year, to save me from tears_

_I’ll give it to someone special…_

Dean’s voice eventually trailed into a gentle whisper as he looked down to find you asleep, moving as little as possible he pulled a blanket from the back of the couch and placed it over the two of you.

“I thought you’d shoot yourself if you heard one more Christmas song,” Sam chuckled softly from behind the pair, causing Dean to jump

“She had a nightmare and asked me to sing her to sleep, just so happens she wanted to hear a Christmas song.” He huffed, shooting Sam a look as he took a seat on the recliner adjacent to him.

“Of course, I should’ve known, anything goes when it comes to Y/N.”

“Shut up…Shouldn’t you be with Eileen right now” Dean muttered, rolling his eyes, as Sam continued to tease.

“I should, but I came out here to see if my knucklehead brother finally made a move yet.“ Shaking his head he stood up and gave Dean a pat on the shoulder, “Tell her how you feel dude, I promise you that you won’t regret it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, as I said before leaving feedback, is very important to me and it helps me improve. So I am asking if you do enjoy this/my other works to please try and leave kudos/comments :)


	20. Sweet As Sugar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Jack share your first kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr account @itswinchesterwritings

Knocking on the bunker door, your eyes widened at the building that stood before you. Checking your phone again, you made sure you were at the correct address that Jack had given you earlier in the day at school. The two of you had a big project due after winter break, so the two of you decided to work on it early, to avoid having work over the holidays. You suggested meeting at the town library but Jack insisted you come over to his place.

“Hello? Jack?” You called, knocking again. Just as you were about to leave, the heavy metal door creaked open, unveiling the smiley blonde.

“Hey! Sorry, I was working on my assignment, I didn’t hear you knocking at first. Come on in!” Smiling, he moved out of the way and allowed you to walk in.

As the two of you descended the stairs your eyes widened, taking in the state of the place he called home. “Whoa Jack, when you said you lived in a historic bunker, I’ll admit I thought you were joking.”

“No yeah, a lot of people do. But this is home…” He trailed off as he pushed open the door to his room, “So you ready to get to work?” 

Dropping your bag on the floor you took a seat on his bed, “As ready as I’ll ever be.”

Pulling your books out from your bag, you couldn’t help but blush as Jack took a seat next to you and brushed his fingers against your arm. “Let’s get to work!”

After a few hours of working on the assignment, your mind felt like it was melting. The words on the page in front of you seemed to mesh together to create one big, jumbled mess. Sighing softly you slid your bookmark between the pages and let it shut.

“God this is exhausting, I already feel burnt out.” You mumbled, massaging your forehead.

“Me too,” Jack sighed, rubbing your back, “How about we take a break for a bit? Recharge and then go at it again?”

“That would be nice to relax for a bit.”

“I’ve got just the thing to help us rest for a bit,” Giving you a smile he stood up and motioned for you to stay put, “I’ll be back in ten minutes tops, stay right here.”

Nodding, you began to clean up your papers as he jogged out of his room. Once you finished you took a peek at yourself in the mirror, fixing your hair and touching up your eyeliner until Jack called you to the hallway.

“Come on, close your eyes.” He smiled, reaching his hand out as you followed his instructions.

“God, is this the part where you kill me?” You joked.

“Wow, Mrs. Francis was right when she said you were the brightest in class huh?” He chuckled softly, “No, I’m not going to kill you. Just a few more steps and you’ll see.”

You followed him for a few more moments before you felt him stop, and move behind you, lightly pushing you ahead.

“Alright, open.” He whispered in your ear as you opened your eyes, blinking at the bright lights. A soft gasp escaped your lips as you looked at the haphazardly strung up Christmas lights, from there your eyes bounced to the crackling of the fire and the two steaming mugs that sat on the rug in front of it. “What do you think?”

“J-Jack, it’s beautiful.” Stepping inside you could practically feel the coziness of the room wrap you up in a hug. Moving to take a seat, you smiled as Jack handed you your cup of hot chocolate.

“Careful, she’s pretty hot.” Taking a seat next to you he watched as you took a sip, a smile crossing his face as you let out a soft moan.

“God that’s amazing, and the whipped cream just makes it better.”

“It sure looks it,” He chuckled, “You’ve got some on your lip.”

Before you could move to wipe it away, he leaned forward, carefully brushing his fingers against your lips. At that moment the world outside of the two of you seemed to freeze. Your eyes met his for a moment as he leaned in, and cupped your cheek.

“Y-y/n…can…can I kiss you?” He mumbled, a soft blush crossing his cheeks. Without answering you closed the small gap between the two of you, pressing your lips against his. You weren’t sure if the was the crackling of the fire behind you, or if it was the imaginary fireworks popping in your mind, but you could practically feel sparks flying as he pulled away.

“W-wow…that was…” You trailed off as he tucked a piece of hair behind your ear.

“Chocolatey.” He finished, chuckling as you playfully shoved him, “I’m kidding… that was amazing, and something I’ve been wanting to do for a long time.”

“Trust me, so have I.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, as I said before leaving feedback, is very important to me and it helps me improve. So I am asking if you do enjoy this/my other works to please try and leave kudos/comments :)


	21. Feels Like Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While you’re away at a work conference, Rich and your kids put together a little surprise for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr account @itswinchesterwritings

Sighing in relief you grabbed your suitcase from luggage pickup and made your way toward the airport entrance. Exhaustion was heavy on your shoulders from the weekend’s work conference, and you couldn’t wait to get home. A tired small crossed your face as Rich waved you over, and you were quick to engulf him in a hug.

“Did someone miss me while she was gone for a few days?” He chuckled, pressing a kiss to your head as you melted into his embrace.

“Always miss you Rich,” you mumbled, snuggling further into his chest. “Especially now that it’s nearly Christmas.”

“I know sweetheart, c’mon let’s head home. The kids are dying to see their mama, and I may have a surprise for you.”

Grabbing your suitcases, Rich threw them in the trunk as you got comfortable in the front seat. It wasn’t long before the two of you were finally on the way home and the suspense of your surprise was nearly killing you.

“Come on Richie! Tell me, please.” You pouted, poking out the of your bottom lip. “Pretty please babe.”

“No way, you’ll see when we get home.”

“That’s not fair, we’ve still got another hour-long car ride.”

“Exactly,” He winked, taking your hand into his, “And the wait isn’t going to kill you.”

“It might,” You whined, “Can I at least have a hint?”

“Just one… the kids helped.” Chuckling he watched as you let out a huff.

“No fair, that hint doesn’t help me!” Rolling your eyes, you sighed knowing you wouldn’t get any more out of him. With a yawn, you curled up on the seat and closed your eyes.

“Get some sleep and I’ll wake you once we are home love.” Resting his hand in yours, he turned up the heat and let you fall asleep.

You didn’t know how much later it was when his voice pulled you from your slumber, but you no longer felt the car moving.

“We’re home, keep your eyes closed for me alright?” He whispered, leaving a kiss on your forehead as you nodded an okay. Unbuckling yourself you kept your eyes closed as Rich helped you from the car.

“Alright, three…two…one…open!”

Blinking at the light your eyes widened as you found your home and garden decorated with sparkling lights.

“R-rich…you and kids did all of this?”

“What can I say…tis the season.” He smiled, wrapping his arms around you from behind. “I mean we have some pros come in and do the roof and stuff but the rest was all us. Figured you’d like it since you’ve been practically begging for it for the past few years.”

“God I love it, I absolutely do. It’s so warm and bright and it… it just feels like…” Leaning back into his chest, you trailed off, taking a few moments to enjoy the sight before your front door flung open. Calls of mom filled the December air as your kids sprinted toward you. Lifting the two of them into your arms, you turned around and kissed Rich. “Feels like home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, as I said before leaving feedback, is very important to me and it helps me improve. So I am asking if you do enjoy this/my other works to please try and leave kudos/comments :)


	22. Cute As A Button

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean decides to surprise you and let you sleep in, but little does he know that you’ve got an even bigger surprise for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr account @itswinchesterwritings

Turning over in bed you were surprised to see that it was past 10 in the morning, normally you were up bright and early when your baby boy Benny woke up. Rubbing your eyes, you pulled on Dean’s flannel from the night before and made your way downstairs to find soft Christmas music coming from the living room. 

“De?” 

“In here babe!” He called. As you walked in, you felt your heart swell at the sight of Dean hanging ornaments, with Benny wrapped up in the baby sling on his chest. 

“Look who’s awake Benny,” He smiled, turning for you to see Benny’s face nuzzled into his chest, his eyes widening as he saw you. “Say hi momma, daddy and I thought we’d get started on decorating the tree while you slept. 

“Hi sweet boy, you helping daddy put the ornaments on the tree?” Pressing a kiss to his forehead you smiled as he began to babble nonsense. “You’re just cute enough to be the tree topper, aren’t you! Did you have fun with daddy this morning?”

A loud giggle left his lips as Dean started to bounce him lightly, “Tell mommy we’ve been busy the entire morning, taking care of little man’s dirty diapers, feeding him, and even making breakfast for mommy.”

“Wow, sounds like Benny worked hard this morning.” Giggling you tickled his feet, earning a wide smile from him. “But seriously, thank you for letting me sleep in today De, didn’t realize how much I needed it.”

“Of course sweetheart, you know I’m always here to take care of you. Even if it just means letting you sleep in for a few hours.” 

“You’re the best you know that right?” You mumbled before kissing him gently. “Best husband and daddy to Benny I could ever ask for, I’ll never be able to thank you enough for everything.” 

“You never have to thank me for anything I do. You two are the best things to ever happen to me, you helped me realize I deserved to be happy, and for that, I’ll always be in debt to you.” The sincerity in Dean’s voice was enough to bring to tears to your eyes, wiping a tear away you brought his hand to your belly and smiled.

“Do you think three sounds better than two?” Looking up at Dean, you watched as a smile spread across his face.

“Three sounds even better,” Kissing your face all over he smiled and looked down at Benny, “Sorry buddy, looks like you are going to have to share the tree topper position next year.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, as I said before leaving feedback, is very important to me and it helps me improve. So I am asking if you do enjoy this/my other works to please try and leave kudos/comments :)


	23. Warm With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s not hard to avoid the chills of winter when you have your own personal fireplace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr account @itswinchesterwritings

With a shiver, you pulled your jacket around you tighter as you and the boys walked back to the impala. The chill of the winter wind and your blood-soaked clothes didn’t make the trek back any easier, and you hoped the three of you were almost back to the car. Moments later your prayers were seemingly answered, as the trees spread out, and the path cleared unveiled the 67 Chevy.

“Thank god, if we would’ve been walking for five more minutes, the two of you would be taking me home as a popsicle.” Shrugging your jacket off you tossed it in the trunk before sliding into the back seat. As the boys got into the front seat Sam turned around and gently placed his jacket over your shoulders.

“Can’t have my girl freezing up on me,” He chuckled, kissing your cheek as Dean turned up the heat.

“Yeah can’t have you turning into a popsicle because then what two people would I have to watch be disgustingly cute together.” Dean rolled his eyes and gave you a wink in the mirror as he pulled onto the road.

It was a fairly short ride home, and when you arrived back at the bunker you made quick work of tossing out your blood-stained clothes. Once you stripped bare you stepped into the hot shower, the warmth rinsing away the remnants of the hunt and easing the tension in your muscles. In the midst of your relaxation, a pair of hands slipped around your stomach causing you to jump and turn around.

“J-Jesus Sam, you scared the hell out of me.” You pouted and laid your head on his bare chest, “That was mean.”

“Sorry sweetheart, figured we’d save some water and shower together maybe?” Against his chest you nodded and moved, allowing him to step under the water while you grabbed his body wash. Placing a little in your hands you began to work it over his body, washing away the grime from the day, while he worked on his hair. Once he was finished, he turned to help you. There was nothing sexual in his movements as he washed your body, but there was a quiet intimacy that hung in the air. Along with washing your body, he made sure to stop and massage your muscles.

“Did I ever tell you how much I love you,” You mumbled as he worked out a knot in your back. Your words drew a soft chuckle from him as he moved on to massaging your shoulders.

“Once or twice yeah.”

“Well remind me to do it more often,” You teased, earning you a playful smack on your ass from him as he turned you around.

“All done babe, stay here, I’ll grab you some clothes.”

You stayed under the warm water as Sam slipped out, towel-dried himself quickly before making his way to his room to grab some extra clothes for you. It only took a few moments for him to return and by that time you had already stepped out of the shower and dried yourself.

“Brought your favorite,” He smiled, slipping over his purple greyhound t-shirt over your head and then moving to help you into a pair of his gym shorts. “C’mon love, bedtime.”

You were happy to oblige and lead the way to your shared bedroom. Slipping into your cold sheets, you snuggled against Sam as a chill ran through you.

“You warm enough? I can grab another blanket.” He mumbled softly.

Shaking your head you simply cuddled further into his chest.

“How could I not be warm enough with my own personal fireplace in my arms.” Giggling you closed your eyes and let out a soft sigh as you began to drift off. “I love you, Sammy.”

“I love you too Y/N.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, as I said before leaving feedback, is very important to me and it helps me improve. So I am asking if you do enjoy this/my other works to please try and leave kudos/comments :)


	24. All Wrapped Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Gen decide to give Jared a special present on Christmas Eve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr account @itswinchesterwritings

Pressing a kiss to Shep’s head, you tucked him in and whispered goodnight as you made your way out of his room. Peeking into Odette and Tom’s rooms, you found Jared and Genevieve doing the same. Quietly you made your way downstairs and poured each of you a glass of wine as you waited for them.

“You guys finally get the kids to sleep?” You asked as you handed each of them their glasses.

“Yeah, Odette was fighting sleep, but as soon as she hit the bed she was out.” Jared chuckled, taking a sip as each of you took a seat in the living room.

“Tom was easy,” Gen smiled, “He’s just excited about it being Christmas Eve and getting to pick out his early present tomorrow.”

“God I can’t believe it’s already almost Christmas, it feels like the year just flew by.”

“Ya know,” Jared began, giving you and Gen a sly smirk. “Since it’s past midnight that means it’s Christmas Eve, and that means I get to open one gift too.”

Rolling your eyes you took another sip of your wine as Gen laughed.

“I swear you’re the biggest child of them all,” Moving her gaze from him to you she sighed playfully, “Think we should let him open one?”

“I think we should,” Giving her a wink you moved close and whispered in her ear, “Give him our special gift.”

“Hey! Secrets don’t make friends.” Jared pouted, watching as the two of you laughed. “Care to share?”

He cocked an eyebrow at the two of you as you remained quiet, while Gen stood up and grabbed a small square box from underneath the tree.

“This is from Y/N and me, we had an idea and so while you were away filming….” She trailed off and looked to you to help finish her explanation.

“While you were away filming, our beautiful wife and I made a little special something for you.” You teased, watching as his eyes widened before he tore into the wrapping paper.

“H-holy….shit.” Jared’s breath caught in his throat as he opened the box, “I…I swear I’m the luckiest man in the world.”

Standing from your seats, both you and Gen moved to his side. Pressing kisses against his jaw you moved to nibble on his neck gently as Gen ran her hands over Jared’s chest.

“You like them?” You whispered, taking a peek at the boudoir photos that sat in his lap as he nodded quickly. “Oh baby, you didn’t even get to the best one yet.”

“Best…one?” His voice trailed off into a whimper as he flipped through the rest of the shots, and you could see his eyes practically glaze over as he made it to the last photo in the box. There in the center frame of the photo laid the two of you, wrapped up in each other’s arms and the white sheets of your bed. As the icing on the cake, both of you were adorned only with a bright red bow around your necks.

“Merry Christmas Jare,” Gen whispered, nipping at his neck. “I hope you like your gift.”

“They’re perfect, absolutely perfect. I’m hoping you kept those bows.” He moaned, discarding the box and the photos as he pulled the two of you to his lap. Pressing his lips hungrily to Gen’s, you whined softly and ground your hips against his thigh feeling a bit left out.

“Wait your turn.” He growled, smacking your ass before he went back to making out with Gen. Eventually he pulled away, and finally kissed you. Letting out a soft moan you ran your fingers through his hair until he lightly pushed you away. “Both of you, upstairs now.”

Widening your eyes both you and Gen made your way upstairs as Jared cleaned up the photos.

“Think the shoot was a good idea now?” You giggled and winked at Gen as the two of you laid down on the bed.

“Best idea ever,” She smiled, giving you a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, as I said before leaving feedback, is very important to me and it helps me improve. So I am asking if you do enjoy this/my other works to please try and leave kudos/comments :)


	25. Christmas Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s your first Christmas in the bunker, and you’re excited to celebrate the holiday with your new family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr account @itswinchesterwritings

You were awakened by the feeling of a hand shaking your arm lightly. With a groan, you shrugged it off and turned over in your bed.

“Y/N! Wake up, wake up!” Jack’s excited voice bounced off the walls in your room as he continued to shake you. “Wake up, it’s Christmas! Santa came.”

Sitting up in bed, you wiped the sleep out of your eyes as you looked at him. The giddy expression in his face made your heart swell and brought a smile to your face.

“Alright Jack, I’m up.” You laughed, “Is everyone else already up?”

“Castiel, Sam, and Eileen are! Cas is working on waking up Dean, and Sam’s with Eileen and they are in the kitchen making pancakes. He said once we eat breakfast we can open presents!”

“Alright, let’s go get some food so then we can dig into our presents yeah?” Slipping out of bed you stretched for a moment before Jack grabbed your hand and pulled you the entire way to the kitchen. His excitement was infectious and even you had to admit this was the happiest you’d been on the holiday in years.

“Ah, I see Jack woke you,” Sam chuckled, placing a plate of pancakes in front of you as you took a seat at the table, next to a very grumpy looking Dean.

“Yeah but it’s alright, I’ll give him a pass this time since it’s Christmas, “ Giving Jack a wink you nudged Dean softly, “That means you gotta cut him a break too, you Grinch.”

Rolling his eyes, you could see a hint of a smile on his lips as he ate his bacon. “I’m only cutting you guys a break because I got bacon…”

“Well if that’s the case,” Leaning over you whispered in his ear, “Guess I’ll have to sell those vintage playboys I bought you for Christmas.”

Sitting back you watched his eyes widen, “Nope never mind I’m cutting you guys a break because it’s Christmas.”

His words earned a laugh from everyone at the table before you dug into your food. It wasn’t long before Jack finished his food, practically swallowing each pancake whole before Sam scolded him. He slowed down a bit but you could tell he was practically chomping at the bit to get to the gifts. So you took sympathy on the boy.

“I think I’m done guys,” Pushing your plate away gave the others a look to do so as well. Mutters of me too followed and you gave them a smile as you turned back to Jack. “You know what that means, gift time!”

Within seconds Jack was sprinting out of the kitchen, calling for the five of you to follow him. Standing up you gathered up the plates from the table and sent everyone to the living room as you cleaned up. As you finished you made your way to the library and took a moment to enjoy the sight in front of you. Sam and Dean were pouring everyone eggnog, while Eileen worked on distributing the presents. Castiel and Jack were shaking their presents, trying to guess what was inside. It brought a smile to your face and a warmth to your chest, because for the first time in years you had a family to spend the holidays with.

“Hey Y/N! You gonna stand there all day?” Dean called, motioning you over, “There’s eggnog and presents here with your name on it!”

“Coming!” You answered, sending a silent thank you to those above, who brought all these people into your life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, as I said before leaving feedback, is very important to me and it helps me improve. So I am asking if you do enjoy this/my other works to please try and leave kudos/comments :)


	26. Bonus: Fix What You Broke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen, Danneel, and you deal with the consequences of your discussion. When your partners finally come to their senses about things, will it be too late to fix your relationship? This is a continuation of Blue Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr account @itswinchesterwritings

Bringing the bottle to your lips you took down what was left of your bottle of vodka, ignoring the burning sensation as you swallowed it. It had been nearly a week since you’d spoken to Jensen and Danneel and since then you’d taken up staying in a hotel just a few blocks away from your place. You knew that would be the first place they checked, and right now, you just needed to be alone, as much as that hurt you. So then they turned to calling you, and now your phone was filled with probably hundreds of missed calls and texts from each of them. You’d blocked their numbers after the first two days, and since then they resorted to using other members of the cast to contact you.

Glancing over at your phone you watched as it lit up again, this time it was Jared checking in on you. Rolling your eyes you simply held in the power button until it shut down and tossed it onto the couch beside you. You knew it was childish to ignore your friends, especially when they were all just concerned, but you couldn’t help but feel like they were doing this more for Jensen and Danneel than they were you.

Pulling yourself up from the bed you made your way to the bathroom, tossing the empty handle in the recycling bin. You stumbled a bit but managed to steady yourself against the countertop, and finally, got a good look at yourself in the mirror. Dried mascara remained clumped beneath your eyes from those first few days and those eyebags you were sporting weren’t doing you any favors. The rumble of your stomach pulled your attention and you realized you should’ve probably eaten more than the mini quiche that was in the hotel fridge.

So you made a quick call to the front desk for room service, and they promised you food within the hour. So while you waited, you made an attempt to clean yourself up, and at least look like you haven’t been drowning in your tears for the past week. A short while later a soft knock echoed through your room and you sprang up to answer.

“Thank god I’m starving…” You mumbled, pulling open the door, but instead of finding your food, you instead found Jensen and Danneel. For a moment the world stopped and so did your heart. Once you gained your wits back you attempt to slam the door shut, but before you had the chance latch it, Jensen’s foot stopped it short.

“Move your foot.” You growled, attempting to kick it out of the way.

“Y/N, please, we just want five minutes with you.” Danneel pleaded.

“Not sure if you’ve got five minutes, shouldn’t you be on a plane to Texas right now? Seeing your family for the holidays?” The words spewed off your tongue like venom.

“That’s not fair Y/N and you know it.” Jensen frowned, pushing against the door to come in. You pushed back as hard as you could, but it was no use and suddenly the two of them were in your apartment.

“Not fair Jens?? No, what’s not fair is casting me aside so you can save face in front of your perfect families?”

“That’s not what we did and you know it!” He yelled, stepping toward you.

“Oh really? Then you want to care to explain why the fuck it feels that way? Huh?” You shoved him roughly, “Explain to me why it hurts so bad my chest practically aches when I think about it!”

The sudden silence was deafening as your chest heaved, while Danneel pulled Jensen back and whispered something in his ear and you could see him relax a little. The silence remained for a few moments before Jensen cleared his throat and started again.

“Please, Y/N, you have to know that what we talked about wasn’t meant to hurt you. We were just…” Jensen sighed looking to Danneel for a moment, “We were scared of our relationship being leaked and going public, and if that happened, we were scared we because we wouldn’t be able to protect you.

“Y-you asked me to pursue this relationship, I knew what I signed up for from that moment! Yeah, I was scared of that same thing and I wanted to jump ship at times but I didn’t. So you can only imagine how much it hurt when you guys are the ones who got cold feet? You realize how absolutely fucked that is right? Pushing me away in an attempt to protect me?” Sniffling softly you turned away as a few tears slipped down your cheeks. “You guys can’t do that to me, it’s so unfair.”

“We know, and we’re so sorry.” Danneel started, attempting to reach out to you, but stopped when you flinched away. “We know we messed up, and I’m sorry we did this to you. If I could take it all back, trust me… I would.”

“Well, neither of you can so there’s that.” You snapped, “A-and I understand being scared but I’m scared too! Every god damn day I’m terrified that you’re going to leave me, and I’ll be stuck all alone again. If we break up, you have each other, a-and I just end up by myself like always.”

Your voice broke at the last word, with your angry facade finally broken down you began to sob. A pair of warm arms wrapped around you, preventing you from crumbling to your knees.

“Sssh, it’s alright sweetheart. I got you,” Jensen’s deep voice filled your eyes as you scrambled to cling to him. “Dani and I are right here. I promise we aren’t going anywhere.”

Danneel’s hands joined Jensen’s on your back, as she began to rub your back, and the two of them began whispering their apologies. Your cries died down, and eventually, your eyes slipped shut. You knew you still needed time to heal, and so did your relationship, but your heart was content for now. Relishing in the warmth of the two people you loved the most, they could begin to fix what broke tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, as I said before leaving feedback, is very important to me and it helps me improve. So I am asking if you do enjoy this/my other works to please try and leave kudos/comments :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, as I said before leaving feedback, is very important to me and it helps me improve. So I am asking if you do enjoy this/my other works to please try and leave kudos/comments :)


End file.
